Heart of a Dragon
by ohmayabird
Summary: Brawls are always a normal occurrence at the guild. What's cute about it is how it concerns Lucy and let's just say that fluffiness ensues. Previous title [Kid at Heart]
1. Kid At Heart

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**  
 _Of course, hell is going to happen when people don't get what they want…_

"I said NO!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes, I can!"

You can't! You don't own her!"

"Why-"

"You two stop this right now!" Another voice joined.

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, you know with the brawls going here and there. Others looking for missions they could do or some were even planning to head out for a vacation. Yes, just a normal day of noise and a little too much childishness.

"But-"

"No _buts_ you two. I've been eating my strawberry cake for at least 2 hours and you two have been at it since then."

"But Erza~ _she_ wanted to steal Luce from me!"

"I was not going to do that! I and Lucy supposed to go on a hot spring trip this weekend and he just had to hear! You sneaky little as-"

"Lisanna watch your mouth," Erza warned the young take-over mage.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. The red haired girl then turned to the boy.

"And Natsu, Lucy isn't your property. So don't hog her like some prize."

"I am not! I'm her partner! So why does she have to go with this _thing?_ " Natsu hissed at his glaring childhood friend.

"I am not a thing!"

"Really? Could have fooled me with that-"

"Don't you dare start with me Dragneel! I'm sure Lucy would love to come with me. Hey! She might even want to be my _partner_ instead of you~" Lisanna gloated at the dragon slayer. Natsu was ready to murder the girl. _No one is taking her from me._

"You two are getting on my nerves," Erza muttered as she watched the two had a stare off. She could almost see lightning from their eyes.

"Ara~ it's amusing to see how you're holding yourself back from stopping them Erza."

"Mira…You know I can't stop people if it concerns Lucy." Erza answered, sitting again at the bar and ordered another strawberry cake. Mira giggled as she watched her sister and Natsu fight over Lucy. Although she couldn't help but agree with Erza's statement. The young celestial mage was too cute to pass up being with.

"She's popular with everyone, ne? Remember the time when the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth visited? They came here to ask her to play with Frosch and Lector?" Mira recalled as she placed the treat in front of the re-equip mage. The latter nodded in agreement, laughing at the memory.

"Master was crying rivers for two days because of Natsu's outburst."

"I could have sworn they just wanted an excuse to be with her. No wonder Natsu's overprotective of her, they might sweep her off of her feet." Mira giggled at how Natsu flinched at her statement. Mira was very sure that anything related to Lucy would always attract his attention.

He wasn't dense like they thought. Whenever she saw the two together Natsu had a certain look only for Lucy. Sometimes, when he was brawling away in the guild. She'd see him watch the celestial mage from across the room. She found it so adorable and frustrating at the same time since they still weren't a couple. _And here I was sure after those 7 years in Tenroujima, they would be together._

"Let's hope that he finally confesses to her. The sexual tension between them is so thick it's suffocating me from enjoying my drink." A slurred voice joined them. Their eyes looked at the owner of the voice and saw a tipsy Cana, again.

"C-Cana! You should stop talking about our family like that." Erza scolded the girl. Cana on the other scoffed at her and let out a boisterous laugh.

"I'm sure you've seen the way he looks at her Erza. Maybe that's why he's always at her apartment." She grinned when Erza started to blush at the possible truth of her words.

"But he's Nat-"

"He's aware of Lucy trust me. He's like a predator ready to pounce on his prey, and well since Lucy's the prey he'd have a reason to want her for his own. I mean her jugs are larger than mine." Cana laughed harder. She loved Lucy and was very much concerned about her lack of intimacy with the opposite sex. Yet, she was sure that Natsu had feelings for Lucy. This is because he wasn't that overprotective to anyone, not even Happy.

"Well, I do love shipping Lucy with anyone shippable~" Mira giggled. Cana laughed in agreement as long as Lucy was happy, she was happy. Erza smiled as well, the three of them treated Lucy as their younger sister, well anyone in the guild.

The guild doors opened and revealed their beloved celestial mage. There was a pretty smile on her lips and her cheeks pink. Her eyes shone as she greeted everyone. But, she didn't know that she was bound to be a ragged doll fought upon by two of her closest friends.

"LUCE!"

"Lucy!"

Lisanna and Natsu called the blonde's attention as she got closer to the bar. Well, Natsu was already calling her when she entered the guild. Lucy's head tilted to the side, curiosity, and confusion of the two.

"Hi Natsu, Lisanna. Did you need something?" She asked, sheepishly smiling at their confused looks.

"Lucy… Are you okay?" Lisanna asked, walking closer to the girl.

"Ye-"

"Stop lying you weirdo~ you're having a fever right?" Natsu asked as he leaned his forehead on hers. _Hotter than normal. Hmmm… Take her home all for me and away from annoying Lisanna._ He grinned.

But I'm perfectly fine~" Lucy pouted in annoyance. She didn'twant to be treated like a child. And here Natsu was treating her like one, Lisanna too with her concerned look. But, Erza, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Natsu had one thing in their mind. _Cute~_ she looked cute pouting. Her eyebrows scrunched together and not to mention her flushed face.

"Awww Lucy~ why are you so cute?" Mira gushed at the younger mage, hugging her over the bar. Lucy puffed out her cheeks at how she was being treated like a stuffed toy.

"Well, since you're sick… You should be resting~" Lisanna said, pulling Lucy away from her sister.

"Let's get you upstairs to the infirmary and take a rest, okay?" She started guiding the sick blonde. But, she was stopped by a pesky, annoying dragon slayer.

"Why don't you stop bothering her and I take care of her?" He sneered at Lisanna, pulling Lucy ever so gently towards him. An angry icon appeared on Lisanna's forehead.

"Natsu, let go of Lucy," Lisanna warned, holding her left arm.

"No, you let go." He warned back, pulling on Lucy's right arm.

"Let go, Natsu."

"You first, Lisanna."

"No-"

"Stop pulling me!" Lucy whined at the two, her face red with a thin layer of sweat.

Erza sighed again. They were fighting over Lucy, who was sick. They should be taking her to the infirmary and no-

"Lu-chan!"

"Oh my~"

"Luce!"

"Gray! Get over here and bring Lucy to the infirmary would you?" Erza ordered, pulling the unconscious celestial mage from Natsu's arms.

"Hey, I can take her ins-"

"No, you won't. Lecturing you and Lisanna will be my responsibility, understood?" Erza barked at the two mages. Lisanna and Natsu's eyes met. Which resulted in them glaring at each other and looked at the opposite direction.

They act like children~" Cana slurred as she watched them.

The rest of the guild who were watching laughed at the trio. They looked like a mother and two of her kids getting scolded. Gray, who chuckled, brought Lucy upstairs to the infirmary. He set her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"You sure do know how to get under our skin Lucy~" Gray muttered as he placed a lukewarm towel on her forehead. His fingers sliding against her cheeks, her skin was smooth and warm against his cold skin. He stopped and turned to leave the room, pausing midway at the whine that escaped her lips.

"Lucy?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Mmmm… Where am I?" She asked trying to get up. But the ice mage pushed her back down. Gray sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're still in the guild Lucy, don't worry," Gray reassured her, patting her head. Her delirious eyes watched him and he smiled at her. _Isn't she a cute thing?_

"Go back to sleep, young lady," Gray warned, still stroking her head.

Lucy smiled up at him. "Okay." She mumbled loud enough for Gray to hear.

"Natsu?" Her question made him chuckle, just thinking about him getting pawned by Erza made his day.

"Let's just say he'll be here a little bit later, okay? So get some rest and stop making us worry." He playfully scolded her. He knew very well that she wouldn't be able to remember anything when she wakes up.

"Uhn!" Once more Gray smiled and stood up from the bed. Only to stop once more when her hand caught hold of his wrist. He turned back and looked at her, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"Thank you, Gray, ~" She beamed at him, and slowly she fell back asleep. When he was sure she was finally asleep, he let out a sigh and leaned over her.

"Get well soon Lucy." He whispered, softly placing a kiss on her forehead. He left the room, not before sparing one last look at her sleeping form.

.

Sometime that evening a figure went inside the infirmary. The figure loomed over the sleeping girl, watching her serene face.

"Luce~" He whined, plopping beside the sleeping girl. She didn't wake, but she did move aside. Her body automatically responded to the warmth that was near her.

"Lucy?" He whispered, caressing her cheek. She groaned and scooted closer to his warmth, snuggling against his side. Natsu grinned at her cuteness. Carefully, he moved his left arm under her and pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms.

"Natsu…" She mumbled, her eyelids fluttered open revealing her eyes hazy with sleep. He smiled at her and started soothing her hair.

"Go back to sleep, Luce." He said, kissing each of her eyelids. She whined but followed his order.

"Stay?" Her small voice asked, her hands clutching his top.

"Yeah." He said, smiling when a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips before sleep called her. He covered their bodies with the blanket and just before he succumbed to the darkness he pecked her lips. Promising that it'll be his own little secret.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** Randomness... oh my~ (≧∇≦)

 **memo2:** Just finished doing home works and its exam week! I'm bored to study right now, so I'll do it sometime tomorrow I suppose. Anyway,~ Hope you guys enjoyed this little piece~

 **memo3:** I'm going to be proofreading and editing Bishies Oujisama and Marry You, so tune into those two stories of mine for updates. Reviews ne?

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So leave a review below** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Heart Of A Boy

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _But sometimes you need to be forward to stake a claim.  
_

Chirp.

Chirp.

Another morning, another day has come to greet the people of Fiore. Fairy Tail was bustling with its usual energy even in the-

"KYAAAAHHHH!"

"Ara~ looks like Lucy's back to normal." Mira giggled at the flushing face of Lucy, who came out of the infirmary room upstairs.

Earlier, when she opened the guild, Mira immediately went to check on Lucy. The ex-S class mage was less than surprised to see what greeted her.

Natsu was hugging Lucy like any lover would. She felt giddy at how adorable they looked and how Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him when Lucy moved about. She was ecstatic and couldn't help but take pictures of them. She was lucky that they didn't wake up when she did so.

"Good Morning Lucy! Would you like something to eat?" Mira called from the bar.

Lucy, who was still on the second floor smiled at Mira.

"Yes, please!"

"Lushii~"

"I'm not talking to you, Mister."

"I'm sorry~ you looked cold last night and I warmed you up~" Natsu whined at his blonde haired partner. Lucy pouted and looked away from him. _It's not fair how cute he looks with those puppy eyes._

"But-"

"No~"

"Oh, Lucy! Be careful! The stairs might still be wet!" Kinana hollered as Lucy started to descend the stairs.

"Eh?" Was the only thing Lucy was able to say before she felt her footstep on a wet part. Quickly closing her eyes, she waited for the pain to come. But, it never came.

"You should really watch where you're going Luce," Natsu said, sighing as he held her from her waist. His breath fanned against her ear, making her blush.

Soon whistles and cheers were happening below. The spectators watched the little entertainment they had this morning.

"T-Thanks," Lucy mumbled, her hands clutching the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Natsu then stepped down to her level.

"You okay? You didn't sprain your foot or something did you?" He asked, not taking off his arm around her.

"No~" Lucy squeaked, blushing at the caring look he was giving her. He grinned and pulled her downstairs, not once did he take his arm off of her.

Once they were downstairs, Lucy ignored the smirks and snickers directed towards them. _I'm sure it's nothing anyway._ She thought.

They were greeted with a smiling Mira at the bar. Mira's eyes zeroed in on Natsu's arm and couldn't help but grin.

"Here's your breakfast you two~ Enjoy~," Mira said, placing their food in front of them.

Lucy ignored the teasing voice Mira was using. And the way she had that look on her face that said you-two-are-so-together. Lucy wasn't even sure if Natsu liked her or not, but she was just happy that he treated her as someone special to him.

"Thank you, Mira!"

Lucy and Natsu ate side by side, in which Lucy ignored his sloppy eating habit like usual. They were content and happy.

The other guild members could read the good atmosphere the two had and tried not to hoot like wild dogs. After all, they didn't want to disturb their moment, well not everyone.

"Lucy~" a voice called. Turning around, she met a familiar set of blue eyes.

"Hey, Lisanna!"

"Are you okay now? No more fever?" She asked, checking Lucy's temperature and ignoring the heated glare directed at her. Lucy giggled and took her hand off of her forehead.

"I'm good as new!"

"Great! So… Do you still want to go to the hot springs with me?" Lisanna asked, scoffing at the 'hey' that came from Natsu's mouth.

"I'd love to Lisanna~," Lucy said, smiling at her. Natsu, was plain out glaring at Lisanna. Whereas Lisanna smirked in his direction, triumph seen on her face.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, do you want to join me on a little mission as well?" Lisanna asked innocently, loving the way she got Natsu riled up. _I'm not giving Lucy to you, Natsu. Sweet little Lucy is mine._

"A mission? Hmm…" Lucy tapped her index finger on her temple as she thought over her schedule. But, when she came up with nothing-

"Okay, I'll join you." Lucy nodded as if re-confirming for herself.

"Great! Then we-"

"No, she's not going to join you on your mission," Natsu said, holding Lucy's hand in his. Lucy blinked at him, then looked at their clasped hands and then back at Natsu again.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked, her head tilting to the side in confusion at her best friends' action. Natsu smiled at her and then glared at Lisanna.

"She's not going anywhere without me." He said, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Why not?" Lucy asked him once more, pulling her hands away from his. Yet, he held on and looked at her. The look he gave her made shut her up.

"Because… I said so." He said, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hands. She pouted at him and Natsu grinned. _Why the hell are you so cute Lucy?_ He thought as he watched her. _I could watch her forever._

"I'm still here you know. And I want Lucy to join me for a mission." Lisanna butted in. Effectively destroying whatever atmosphere Natsu tried to create between him and Lucy.

"Would you shut up and leave us already?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth. Lisanna smirked at him.

"Oh? Why should I?" She mocked.

"I told you to leave us be, didn't I?" He retorted. Lucy looked at them back and forth, question marks flying over her head.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Lucy asked the two.

"Why should I? You're not planning on harassing Lucy are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why can't I and Lucy have some alone time?"

"Mira~ they're fighting again~" Lucy whined at the older take-over mage. Mira giggled and placed a glass of ice cream in front of her.

"Natsu, release Lucy's hands so she can eat," Mira ordered, a smile playing on her lips.

Natsu glanced at her and then at Lucy who was giving him the puppy eyes. He blinked once or twice before he let go of her hand. His right hand picked up the spoon and scooped an appropriate amount of the ice cream. And then he leaned it towards her. Lucy blinked at the spoon of ice cream then at him before opening her mouth. Soon enough Natsu was feeding Lucy and they were too cute for words. You could imagine how Mira tried to stop herself from fangirling over them. Levy was as bad as Mira, but Gajeel was restraining her from jumping at the two.

"You know… you should just confess already dumb-ass." Another voice interrupted their little moment. Glaring once again, they saw Gray smirking at them.

"Hi, Gray!" Lucy greeted him, a smile on her lips. Gray smiled back at her.

"Hi Lucy, are you feeling better?"

"Yup! Thanks for bringing me to the infirmary yesterday." Lucy said between swallowing and eating the ice cream Natsu was feeding her.

"You're welcome. So why are you still not a couple?" He asked, smirking when Natsu glared at him.

 _Is everyone going destroy my little happiness?_ Natsu thought.

"What are you talking about Gray?" Lucy asked, once again confused. No one was really answering her and she'd have to keep repeating her words until they do answer her.

"Well… I thought that flame brain here would finally have to courage to confess his pro-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you," Natsu warned him, his voice dark and sinister. It sent shivers not only to Gray's back but as well as for the onlookers. Natsu felt Lucy tug her hand, making him look at her.

"You're kind of squeezing too hard Natsu," Lucy said, puffing her cheeks as she tried to glare at him. Natsu bit the inside of his cheek.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling her hand up towards his lips. Slowly he kissed her hand in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Better?" He asked, grinning at Lucy's jaw-dropped look.

"Um…" At lost for words, all she could do was blush.

"Oh for Mavis sake, just kiss her already!" Lisanna's exasperated voice boomed in the guild. Quickly she pushed the glaring Natsu towards the stunned Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened, as she stared right at his onyx eyes. Natsu pulled her closer as he closed his eyes. Slowly Lucy's eyes followed. _Oh, Mavis! Natsu's kissing me! He's kissing me!_

"Breathe Lucy, breathe," Natsu said, grinning when he pulled away from her. Lucy was blushing fifty shades of red at their little kiss and the eyes that watched them.

"There. Now, are you happy? Can I and Lucy please have our alone time?" Lisanna said, ruining their little moment once again.

"Eh? No." Natsu answered. Smirking at how she glared daggers at him. Well, he didn't care at all. _Lucy~_

"Hey, Luce?" He asked. Lucy hummed in response, face still red. He grinned.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Blowing on her ear, she squeaked and ran away from him. He chuckled at her disappearing figure from the guild. "Weirdo."

"NATSU! You better not make Lucy cry or you will face my swords!"

"What did you say to her?"

"They finally kissed!"

"Natsu you big goof! When did you start noticing the opposite sex?"

"I won the bet!"

"Lisanna~ why do you always ruin their moment?"

"But Lucy's too nice~ I can't hand her over to this walking destruction."

"Hey, Natsu where did Lucy go?"

Natsu grinned and ignored his guild mates. Let them think what they want. He ecstatic that Lucy reacted to him like that. _She likes me too, I'm sure of it._

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

memo1: I've read some of the reviews and others wanted another chapter~ I've been thinking of making one and came up with this, but I can't say it's good unless I get reviews again, ne?

memo2: And I can't believe writers I admire actually read my work! Thank you so much! I'm so honored to get a review from you guys! Much Love!

Hope you guys liked it! 

**ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So leave a review below** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. A Kid's Heart

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _And sometimes staking a claim pays off._

 _Oh, Mavis! Natsu kissed me! He kissed me!?_ Fairy Tail's resident blonde bombshell paced back and forth. Her thoughts going into overdrive at the turn of events that happened earlier in the guild. Her heart pounding hard in her chest whenever she thought back to the kiss Natsu gave her.

Her best friend kissed her. Natsu did. Natsu Dragneel kissed her, Lucy Heartfilia. The dense dragon slayer outright kissed her square on the lips. Well, Lisanna did push him to her. But she was still confused that time since they were fighting over something and was-

"Dear Mavis what am I going to do? I can't look at him straight in the eyes anymore~" Lucy whined at herself. Little did she know she wasn't alone…anymore.

"How am I going to face him now? What if-"

"I didn't think you'd bust into my house Lucy~" a voice startled her. An awe too familiar voice she could distinguish even with her eyes close.

"N-Natsu!" She squeaked, habitually stepping back as she watched him enter his home. His eyes taking note of the action.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" She stuttered, her eyes avoiding his.

He chuckled. _She's so cute._ "This is my house, Lucy~ what are you doing here?" He asked her, advancing towards her like a predator would.

"I don't know… My feet just brought me here, after you surprised me in the guild." Lucy mumbled. Her feet coming to a stop, her back against the wall with nowhere else to run. He grinned.

"But Lucy~ how'd I surprise you?" He asked, dismissing the little space that separated them. Lucy looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I don't know… You just kissed me and- and we're best friends!" She whined at him. Her breath hitched when he caged her against the wall and him.

Natsu leaned down until his breath fanned against her face. "We are best friends Luce~" She sighed in relief.

"But I want to be more than that," Natsu added. Going in for the kiss that left her legs feeling like jelly. Natsu looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his other hand the back of her head. Her eyes watched the flames in his eyes before it disappeared when he closed his eyes. Soon Lucy's eyes followed, letting him lead her in the kiss.

His tongue swept against her lip, asking for permission. Lucy wasn't sure what he wanted. She gasped when Natsu placed a hand under her shirt, he didn't waste a second in invading her mouth. The longer they kissed the hotter Lucy got. And the hotter she got, the more she had trouble breathing. She clutched his scarf, yanking weakly. Taking it as his sign to stop, he pulled away from her sweet lips. He smirked in satisfaction.

"You okay?" He asked, leading her to his couch. When seated, he then pulled her onto his lap.

"I-…uhm…" Lucy tried to say, but couldn't quite use her vast vocabulary. _Why is it when I talk to him, I go blank?_

He grinned at her. He watched her struggle in forming a single sentence. And he liked how he made her unable to speak properly. _Mavis- I lo-_

"I love you, Lucy." He said, making her mouth form into a small 'o'.

Unblinking chocolate orbs watched him, and he couldn't have it any other way. He always wanted her attention. Hence, the reason why he was always at her house, annoying the crap out of her.

"Ever since I brought you to Fairy Tail, I was sure I fell for you." Lucy relaxed in his lap and waited.

"There was something about you that called to me. I wasn't sure what, but as the days, weeks, months passed, I started wanting to be around you more and more." Lucy leaned against his shoulder and continued to listen.

"When future Rogue killed future Lucy... I felt like my world collapse… But then, you were scared and crying ugly along with Happy. You managed to smack some sense into my loser sobbing form." He smoothed her hair.

"You made me see that you were still here, that I could still protect you."

"Then-"

Lucy cut him off with a kiss. This time it was his turn to be surprised by the sudden kiss, but when he was about to get into the kiss, Lucy pulled away.

"You talk too much, Natsu." She giggled when his cheeks colored pink.

"I was talking because you weren't you weirdo!"

"Hey, I'm not weird!"

"Yes, you are! I mean who runs away from a confession?" He pointed out. Grinning when she blushed.

"Shut up!" Lucy swatted his arm in embarrassment.

"Well?" He asked, looking down at the blonde in his lap. In which the blonde gave him a confused look in return.

"Well, what?"

"Duh! I'm waiting for your answer you weirdo!"

"You can't just ask me for an answer, you idiot! These things need time!" Lucy tried to explain. Her cheeks turning another shade of red.

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"Because of what?!" Natsu whined at her.

"Just because!" Lucy pouted. _Why the hell can't I give him a straight answer! Stupid Lucy!_ Lucy cursed herself.

"Awww~ Come on Luce! I want to be the guy that'll change your last name. Not some loser out there." Natsu whined once more as he cuddled her like a big teddy bear. Whereas Lucy gasped and stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Repeat what you just said Natsu!" Lucy demanded. She wanted to be sure she heard right. _I might_ _be hearing things because Natsu wasn't asking me to m-_

"I said I want to be the guy that'll change your last name. I want you to be my first, my last and my forever Lucy." Natsu said, watching her with loving eyes.

Lucy's eyes glossed her hands to her lips, in hopes of preventing a wail that might come out of her lips.

"Y-you stupid! I love you too!" Lucy cried, flinging herself into his welcoming arms. She cried out in happiness. She cried in front of her best friend. She cried in front of the man she knew would love and protect her at all costs. She cried in front of Natsu, the guy she fell hard for.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I've read some of the reviews and others wanted another chapter~ I've been thinking of making one and came up with this, but I can't say it's good unless I get reviews again, ne?

 **memo2:** And I can't believe writers I admire actually read my work! Thank you so much! I'm so honored to get a review from you guys! Much Love! Hope you guys liked it!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review below** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
